


A Bad Night Out

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [7]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Casual Threats of Violence, Fantastic Racism, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Duncan Mathews has a bad night out.





	A Bad Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A Bad Night Out

“Hey Duncan that bald mutie freak is on tv again,” One of his room mates called from their small apartment. “I really wish someone would put a cap into that shiny bald head of his.” He made his way to the main room of the apartment where his three room mates were laughing at the idea of someone blowing Xavier’s shiny bald head off.

“Oh look it’s the pretty red head I mean sure she’s a mutie freak but I wouldn’t kick her out of bed till she was done.” Another of his room mates said when Jean appeared. He looked away still having mixed feelings about Jean.

The phone rang then and he headed over and answered it. “I just wanted to know if you guys were going to the Rally tonight,” Taryn said sounding unsure. He’d been trying to get her to come to the rallies for a while and she’d mostly been ignoring him.

“I didn’t think you wanted to go,” He said motioning for his room mates to turn it down. He suspected she only wanted to go now because her former rival was all over TV talking about how great mutants were.

“I thought it was time my friends and I gave it a chance.” Taryn said quickly. “But if your not going to be there we will just have to go another night.” He had to make sure she went they could use Taryn she’d be a great recruiter with her looks.

“No don’t worry I’ll pick you up in fifteen minutes,” He assured her and then hung up the phone. “Up you cretins we need to go pick up the girls and head to the rally.” He saw his friends roll their eyes but they got up and turned off the tv. He knew that hadn’t wanted to go to tonight’s rally cause it was one of the soft ones to handle new recruits the real truth wasn’t told except at the private gatherings but they needed more recruits.

As they pulled up to the rally site he thought it was a bit odd that he couldn’t hear the speaker talking but perhaps they were having the moment of silence for humans who lost their jobs cause of those freaks. They rounded the fence and he froze in fear there were these hideous mutants standing around the fallen bodies of the rally goers. “Looks like we got some late arrivals,” A hideous frog thing said.

Taryn screamed loudly so he grabbed her arm and turned to run but then everything got dizzy as this green haired woman approached them. “You recruits aren’t going anywhere.” As he struggled to stand a small capsule was thrown at his feet and it began to spray a gas that made him gag. He blacked out after that.

He woke up in a jail cell with several others. He went to the bars and looked around and saw there were four cells packed with people form the rally. A dark haired woman walked in looking around at them. “We’ll start with the zero’s they never take much time and we’ll save the threes for last.” As she said the word threes she looked over at the cell he was in and smiled at him. “You have no idea what is in store for you.” She said directly to him.

He heard Taryn screaming and saw she was being taken out of the cell wiht a big zero over the door by a man with four arms. “Let her go you mutie scum,” He yelled and the dark haired haired woman just laughed at him and disappeared as the man carried Taryn out of the room. He felt like throwing up in disgust who knew what those mutie freaks were going to do to them but he was sure it wasn’t going to be good.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
